1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a clutch disc for a friction clutch for a motor vehicle, which clutch disc comprises a hub with internal gear teeth for attachment to a transmission shaft, which transmission shaft defines an axis of rotation. The clutch disc further includes friction linings in the form of annular discs which are concentric to the axis of rotation and are disposed at some radial distance from the hub. Connecting elements are located between the hub and the friction linings, which connecting elements are in the form of elements similar to leaf springs. The connecting elements have webs or lengths which extend essentially in the plans of the clutch disc.
2. Background Information
One such clutch disc of this type is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 16,014, which discloses a clutch disc including a plane sheet metal element that is divided by openings and radial slots. Starting from the area by means of which the plane sheet metal is fastened to the hub, the plane sheet metal extends radially outward into individual segments. The individual segments comprise leaf-spring-like elements which run or extend radially, and which leaf-spring-like elements in their outer area are designed so that they are in one piece with the spring segments. Such a known design does not have high flexibility, however, since the effective length of the leaf-spring-like elements can essentially be limited.
German Unexamined Patent Application 38 07 702 also discloses a design in which leaf-spring-like elements of hub arms pointing in both circumferential directions extend and are connected in their terminal areas with the friction linings. In this design, of course, there is typically sufficient flexibility, but the design can be quite complex and expensive on account of the many individual parts required.